Magical Fantasies
by Violet Lunar Wolf
Summary: A three part collection featuring various Harry Potter and Final Fantasy characters.
1. Scabior and Locke Cole

**Magical Fantasies**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix. I own nothing that you recognize.

Chapter 1 - Scabior & Locke Cole

He was a treaure hunter, an adventurer in search of gold and precious artifacts, not some average, run of the mill thief. He hated being called a thief, and had lost count of how many times he'd had to correct people on what he was.

He had no use for the world he lived in. After Rachel's passing, he felt like he had nothing left. She was his ultimate treasure, and she was precious to him. Without her, all that remained was a town full of angry villagers who despised him, rejecting his presence, and making him feel like an outcast, unwanted and alone.

It was time to leave Kohlingen and search for some place better, somewhere he could be accepted for what he was and not hated for something he wasn't.

But the world he discovered was nothing like his own. There was magic, and there were magical creatures, but they were far more powerful than what he was used to in his world. It was as though the time before the War of the Magi had come again, and magic was used freely by skilled practitioners of this lost, ancient art.

What kind of world was this? He felt as though he were surrounded by Magi. And that was when he saw him, a man wearing a leather jacket and plaid scarf. This man had the look of a trail-worn traveler, his wild and unruly hair tied back in loosely braided ponytail, with several strands escaping the confines of his ponytail and spilling forward into his face. There was day old stubble on his chin, and a rip in the left leg of his faded plaid pants.

"An who might you be?" the man asked, approaching Locke and gazing down at him, taking in the sight of his unusual clothes and the dagger he'd slipped under his belt. "You don't look like you're from around these parts."

"My name is Locke. And no, I'm not from around here. You might say I'm passing through, trying to find my place in the world after my village rejected me."

"Interesting." The stranger reached towards the blade tucked into Locke's belt, carefully running a finger along the hilt before Locke backed away, eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't trust the people in this land. Not yet, not when he knew so little about them.

"Where's your wand?" the stranger asked.

Locke looked somewhat confused. "I...I don't have one. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because you look like the sort who is capable of using magic. An yet you don't appear to 'ave a wand."

Locke studied this man carefully, taking a moment to consider what he'd said. "I can use magic," he said at length. "But I don't think it's the same as what you can do. I'm capable of doing magical damage to my enemy in battle. But only in an emergency, and only if I've been seriously injured."

"Then you aren't fully in control of your magical abilities, if you can only use it in an emergency. I can 'elp you with tha." The man held out his hand. "Name's Scabior. I'm the leader of a group known the Snatchers."

Locke took his hand and shook it. "And what is it that you Snatchers do?"

"We snatch things. Money, people, anything I can get my 'ands on. If I see something I like, I take it. Finders keepers, right?" Scabior grinned, and a smile spread across Locke's face.

"You're a treasure hunter, like me," said Locke.

"Sure, if you want to call it tha. Most people prefer to think of me as a thief. An I've picked enough pockets to earn tha title. But there's a difference between Snatchers an common thieves."

"Really?" said Locke, his curiosity growing by the minute. Perhaps he'd finally found a place that would accept him, where he would fit in and could put his skills to good use. "Tell me more about these Snatchers," he said. "I think might be interested in joining your group."


	2. Lucius and Setzer

Chapter 2 - Lucius & Setzer

The wind rushed past, blowing his silvery blond hair out behind him as the world below passed him by. The sunlight sparkled upon the surface of the ocean, the clouds were on fire with the colors of the setting sun, and in that moment Lucius Malfoy felt that he was truly free, that he has escaped the world and left all his troubles behind.

He looked over at the young man who was piloting the airship, and the scarred corners of Setzer's face creased as a smile spread across his lips.

"Enjoying yourself, Lucius?" Setzer called out above the noise of the rising wind.

"Well, it certainly beats riding on a broom," said Lucius.

Setzer laughed. "Yes, I imagine so, Lucius. Best to have a solid floor beneath you at all times, instead of a length of wood that can leave splinters where you don't want them." He steered the airship towards the emerald green forest in the distance, dipping low between the towering mountaintops that reached towards the heavens.

As he neared the forest, a flock of bird rose twittering into the sky, flying alongside the airship as they passed over the vast woodlands below. Lucius could see their rich brown, gold and blue colors shining in the sun, the iridescent hues mirroring the colors of the earth and sea.

Everything up here seemed to come alive in a myriad of vibrant colors. The birds, the ocean and the trees, even the air felt different, more clean and clear now that they were far away from the polluted muggle cities.

In the short time they'd known each other, Lucius and Setzer had formed a close friendship, bonding over their love of flying and adventures upon the open skies. All Lucius wanted since the Dark Lord fell was to reclaim the freedom he'd lost when Voldemort was in control. And standing upon the deck of the Blackjack, soaring high amongst the clouds and beyond the fiery horizon into the last rays of the setting sun, Lucius felt his heart come alive again.

"Where to, Lucius?" Setzer asked. "I can take you anywhere you want to go, and in less time than it would take if you were still riding that enchanted stick you call a broom."

The clouds parted, their edges on fire with shades of yellow and gold, as bright rays of sunlight shown upon the forests and water far below, making the softly shimmering waves sparkle like an endless field of diamonds surrounded by lush woods and tall, ancient mountains.

"Just keep going," Lucius said, a smile blossoming on his lips as his hair whipped behind him in the wind, his cloak rippling in billowing waves of black and silver. "I don't care where I'm going, so long as I am free."


	3. Wolfstar Fantasy

Chapter 3 - Wolfstar Fantasy

Gau wasn't your average thirteen year old boy. He had lime green hair, and a wild look in his eyes as he ran about the yard on all fours. He disliked wearing clothes, and most of the time his parents were lucky if they could get him into a pair of shorts before he ran out the back door and into the flower garden, where he had a habit of trying to dig up the plants in the yard.

"Gau, get out of the flowers right now, young man."

The feral child looked up as he heard his adoptive father call his name, his mouth full of torn sprigs of lavender and his hands covered in dirt.

Remus Lupin bent down beside the boy, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and using it to wipe the dirt off Gau's cheek. His partner, Sirius Black, stood in the doorway and laughed.

"You just can't win, can you, Remus?" said Sirius. "This is why I tell you not to bother planting anything in the yard. You know the boy is just going to dig it up five minutes after you put it in the ground."

"It's alright, Sirius," said Lupin, gently tugging the strands of lavender from the boy's mouth and setting them aside on the grass. "He can't help what he is anymore than I can."

They found the boy while on vacation in Mobliz. Sirius wanted to go someone new and exotic for their fifth year anniversary, and suggested visiting the far off village. While they were there, they heard rumors about a feral child running wild on the Veldt. This sparked Luipin's curiosity, and he left go investigate.

What he found was a half-naked teenage boy, running through the bushes and howling like an animal. The boy could run on all fours and turn on a dime, chasing smaller animals like rabbits and squirrels for food. What little clothing he wore was torn and stained with mud.

According to the villagers, the boy had been thrown out and abandoned by his father after his mother died giving birth to him. The death of his mother caused his father to go mad. He thought the child was a demon, and left him in the wild to die.

As Lupin watched the feral child running, howling and barking at a flock of birds by the water's edge, he felt his heart go out to this poor child. In a way they were very much alike. They were both outcasts, humans with animalistic hearts, misunderstood and forgotten by a society that shunned them for being different. He could see himself in this boy, and he knew how it felt to be left out and abandoned.

He returned to Mobliz, telling Sirius about what he'd seen and how he wanted to take the child home with them.

"No one here will help him, Sirius. He's living off squirrels and plants, and he's covered in filth with barely a shred of clothing on him. Surely there must be something we can do to help."

Sirius and Remus had considered adopting a child. They'd been together long enough that they started thinking it was time for them to start a family. But was taking this feral child and raising him as their own a wise decision to make?

"I don't know," said Sirius. "This child...he sounds like he has special needs. Are you sure that we'll be able to care for him?"

"Special needs?" Lupin was surprised, and mildly offended, by Sirius' choice of words. "His needs are no different than my own. All he requires is a warm house, food in his belly, and someone to love him."

Sirius admitted that Lupin had a good point. And after living with a werewolf for the last five years, dealing with a wild teenaged boy shouldn't be that much of a challenge.

The child took to them surprisingly well. They stayed in Mobliz longer than they'd originally planned, taking time out of their vacation to get to know the boy. The bond between them grew. And by the time Lupin and Sirius were ready to leave Mobliz and return home, the child, who called himself Gau, had already become like family to them.

"You see, Sirius? All he needed was a little love and affection," said Lupin. "He was lonesome. And I should know what it feels like to be tossed out in the cold, thanks to my condition."

And now here they were, six months later, back home and living with Gau. He could be a challenge sometimes, but what child wasn't a bit difficult to deal with every now and then? All that mattered was that he had a home now, and he had people who loved him and would raise him as though he was their own.

The boy looked down at the flowers he'd ripped out of the garden, and before Lupin could stop him, he picked the flowers up in his mouth and went running across the yard on all fours towards Sirius.

"Sirius!" he said, spitting the flowers out at his adoptive father's feet. "Sirius, look. Me bring flowers. Me bring father present. Pretty pretty. Smell good, yes?"

Sirius smiled, picking up the mangled bouquet of lavender and patting Gau on the head. "Thank you, son. And yes, they smell lovely," he added, giving the lavender a sniff.

Gau smiled up at Sirius. Lupin was right. All he wanted was a home and someone to love him. And now that he had those things, Gau was happy, having finally found the loving family he'd always wanted.


End file.
